Tiniest Avenger
by Adventurelife
Summary: The Avengers are a handful, Nick Fury can attest to that. They have a hard time getting along, and act like children at times...so what happens when they have to raise a child? And what's with the competition to be the kid's favorite person?
1. Meeting the Kid

Meeting the Kid

It was as ordinary a day as it could be on the S.H.E.I.L.D. hellicarrier. Or as normal as the hellicarrier could be, with it being a top secret aircraft can be. Everything was running smoothly and Director Nick Fury couldn't help but feel a sense of relief run through him.

The day had gone off without a hitch so far for him. No threat to national security, not a single need for the Avengers to deal with, which of course meant he didn't have to deal with babysitting Tony Stark. Yes, all in all Nick Fury was having a very, very good day. So much so that he had left operations in the capable hands of Agent Maria Hill and had taken a break. A knock on his office door was all it took to bring him out of his rare taste of peace. Ominously the door swung open and a nervous looking rookie agent stepped into his office.

"Yes. What is it Agent?" Fury asked scowling at the agent for interrupting one of his rare breaks.

"Umm, Sir….I have some news about Dr. Andrew Roberts and his w-wife Agent Carin Roberts." The very nervous, male agent said as they tried to keep from staring into Fury's eye.

"And what information would that be?"

"Well…Umm, they were both caught in an explosion during their assignment last week," gulping nervously the agent continued, "Both of them died in the explosion. Reconnaissance retrieved what was left. It's a positive match to both of them."

"You're sure?" Fury asked with a scowl. He was angry to say the least, one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'S best scientist and one of his best agents, and all it took was one explosion.

"Sir, there's more. Um… well they had a child." The agent replied shifting nervously under Fury's angry scowl.

"What does a child have to do with S.H.E. ., Agent?"

"Well, the Roberts' lawyer contacted us and said that the care of their daughter was given to a one, Mr. Nicholas Fury and to the joint care of all the Avengers."

A moment of silence engulfed the room. Fury sat there scowling at the rookie agent for several minutes, and the agent looked like he might faint. Finally, Fury spoke once again.

"Why, am I just hearing of this?"

"Apparently the Roberts' gave you and each of the Avengers papers some time back and they were all signed an agreement to their last will and testament making it completely legal." Looking at the floor the agent continued on. "Oh and…an agent went and retrieved the child…she's waiting outside to bring the child in."

"Fine. Send the Agent and the child in." Once the nervous rookie had left Fury let out a sigh. Things had gone downhill fast. He had been dealing with security problems and now he'd have to deal with child problems. Thankfully, he didn't have much time to ponder on what might happen for at that moment as the door to his office was opened once again.

This time however it was a smaller figure that came into the room followed by one of his agents. The smaller figure was that of a little girl, she had short, curly black hair and her eyes were looking at the ground making it impossible to see their color. Slowly she came to stand in front of Fury's desk, looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Agent Starre is this the Roberts' child?" Fury asked as he stared at the little girl in front of his desk.

"Yes Sir. This is Callista Malia Roberts, she is five years old sir." Agent Starre replied looking at her superior calmly. Glancing back from his Agent to the child Fury was struck with how much she resembled her late mother, his late agent. Callista had her mother's black hair and olive skin but her father's curls, it was still hard to grasp that he was a guardian of a child. A five year old none the less, then the fact that the Avengers would have a hand in her upbringing came into the forefront of his mind.

"Prepare a room for Callista, Agent Starre." Fury said in a dismissive tone.

"Before I go sir, let me mention that she hasn't spoken since the news arrived about her parents." With that said the seasoned female agent turned on her heel and left the room.

It was an unusual scene, that of Director Nick Fury setting at his desk scowling at a somber looking five year old. The Director stared at Callista for a long while before he broke the silence.

"So your Andrew and Carin's child?" He asked waiting for an answer. When no reply came he spoke again. "You look just like your parents." That remark made the little girl's head jerk up and look at Fury. Bright, emerald green eyes stared at him with tears brimming in them.

"Y-you knew m-my mommy and d-daddy?" Callista asked looking mournfully at him. Somewhat startled at the sudden speech of the previously silent little girl, Fury remained silent for a moment.

"Yes, Callista. Yes, I did." Fury said in a soft tone as he saw a tear streak down the little girl's face. Warily, Callista inched her way around the desk, fear of the Director slipping from her face, and awe shining through. Ever so carefully she made her way toward him, until finally she was standing right beside him. Tears were still streaming down her face and if you looked carefully at Fury, you might have seen him soften. All at once Callista crawled up into his lap and held onto him for dear life. Slowly, Fury slipped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed silently.

Minutes turned into hours and the Director looked down to find Callista soundly asleep in his arms. His face held a stern look but his one good eye twinkled with an emotion that was not usually there, and one that he himself couldn't quite place yet. Standing he carried the sleeping child out of his office and was starting toward her new room when he thought of the fact that the hellicarrier might not be the best place for a five year old. So a plan to make her new living quarters in Avengers' Tower was made and the hellicarrier was swiftly moving in the correct direction…. Needless to say the Avengers would never know what hit them when they met and fell in love with Callista Roberts.


	2. A New Home

The arrival of Callista Roberts to her new home at the Avengers Tower was a low key event. Director Fury easily overrode Jarvis' and entered the Tower with a still very asleep Callista. Quietly, Agent Starre followed behind him carrying two suitcases belonging to the little girl, without hesitance Fury found a room that was relatively empty and took Callista inside.

Entering the spacious but nearly bare room the Director singled out the large bed in the room. Then he gently pulled back the soft blue comforter that adorned it and laid the sleeping child down. Seemingly unsure of what to do Fury then hesitantly tucked the comforter snugly around the soundly sleeping child.

Once Callista was in bed, Fury knew that he'd have to confront the Avengers, and he was not relishing the idea of having to speak to them. However, he knew he couldn't avoid them forever and so he motioned for Agent Starre to leave the suitcases and to follow him. As he left the room he stole a quick glance at the sleeping figure from the doorway and he felt his usually comatose heart tighten at the sight.

Closing the door to the bedroom securely behind him Fury proceeded toward the living room with Agent Starre on his heels. As they entered the living room they found it empty and the Director calmly walked over to the couch and set down comfortably, and his agent came to stand behind him.

"Sir when should we expect the Avengers back? Our sources said all of them are out doing various things today." Starre asked as she looked at her surroundings warily.

"They'll be back as soon as Stark is alerted that Jarvis has been overridden." Fury replied a slight smirk playing on his face.

They didn't have to wait long though, for within fifteen minutes nearly all the Avengers, minus Thor came rushing into the living room. Once they noticed Fury sitting nonchalantly in the middle of the room they all made themselves comfortably knowing that whatever he was there for it wasn't a social call.

"So Patches why'd you show up and ruin a perfectly good day?" Tony asked as he made his way toward the bar in the room.

"A matter of importance Stark, and as of now you will refrain of drinking alcohol in this tower." Fury said sending a glare toward Tony as he touched a bottle.

"And why Fury? Last time I checked this was my tower, which I so graciously allow to be the Avengers headquarters. Which means I do as I like."

"Because a child is now in my care."

"Hold on a minute, you're telling me that someone made you a father?" Tony said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh too much Stark, her parents left her in my care along with all the Avengers."

"Umm, a child…." Bruce said looking at each of his team members nervously.

"Yes, a child Dr. Banner, a little girl to be exact." Agent Starre stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"We can't take care of a little girl! We're all too irresponsible to take care of a kid!" Tony yelled exasperatedly.

"Stark, you may be too irresponsible, but that is probably why her parents said 'joint custody' in reference to the Avengers."

"And what do you know about all of this? Agent…Agent..." Tony asked trailing off.

"Agent Starre, and I know quite a bit about this situation," she snapped moving from behind the couch and inching toward Stark, "There is one thing I know for certain and that is the fact that there is a frightened little girl in a room down the hall. And all she knows is that her parents are gone and never coming back. Now, Mr. Stark, do you want to kick out a five year old child from her new home?"

"Why can't she live on the hellicarrier with you Patches?" Tony whined as he sulkily sat next to Bruce on the couch.

"Stark, you've been on the hellicarrier and you have to ask if a child could live there?" Natasha asked as she sent Tony a glare.

"Not exactly the best place to raise a five year old." Clint stated in a quiet tone.

"Put her in an orphanage!"

"Tony! Her parents gave us guardianship because they thought we could take care of her. Consider what she's going through. If no one else will take care of her I will." Steve said in a determined tone.

"Well, Capsicle if you want to, go right ahead!"

"She's staying here at the Tower with all of you. No argument." Fury said as he stood from the couch and moved to leave.

All at once small footsteps were heard running toward the living room; everyone stopped arguing and looked toward the doorway of the living room. In the doorway stood a teary eyed Callista, her clothes and hair were rumpled from sleep, and a look of fright filled her eyes as she saw so many unfamiliar faces. She looked like she was about to run from the room when her eyes landed on Fury, in a flash she had crossed the room and had grabbed his hand in a death grip. Each of the Avengers that were present were staring in wonderment as Fury scooped the little girl up into his arms and sat back down on the couch.

"Avengers I would like you to meet Callista Roberts." Fury said in a subdued, less harsh tone. Everyone looked carefully at the little girl, though they couldn't tell much about her because her face was against Fury's shoulder. "Callista, these are the Avengers, and this is your new home." The Director told the little girl in a soothing tone.

At first it didn't seem that the little girl would respond to the introduction, but curiosity caused her to slowly shift in Fury's arms to get a look at everyone. Her green eyes scanned the group and she seemed to zoom in on Bruce. Noticing Callista's gaze he glanced away nervously.

"Who are you Mr.?" Callista asked as she slid out of Fury's arms and walked tentatively over to Bruce.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, it's nice to meet you Callista." Bruce said in a soft tone as a small smile graced his face.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dr. Banner, Sir. I'm Cal-l-lis-ssta Roberts," the little girl said with a scowl at her inability to pronounce her first name.

"That's a pretty big name for such a little girl. Don't you think?" Bruce said with a bit of confidence, "Can I call you Lista?"

"Lista….Hmmm….Yep, Mr. Dr. Banner you can call me Lista." She replied looking up at Bruce with a small smile.

"And you can call me Bruce."

Nodding the little girl moved on the next person in the room. Tony Stark. She looked him up and down and a small giggle escaped from her lips as she stood in front of him.

"What are you laughing at kiddo?" Tony asked.

"Are you Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark was my father, you can call me Tony."

"Oh so you're the one that looks like a tin soldier?" She asked innocently.

"It's not tin."

"….How do you fly?"

"Well this helps a lot," Tony said pointing to the glow that was shining through his shirt.

"Your heart is glowy!" The little girl said in amazement.

"It's not my heart, it just helps my heart."

"Ok…. But I still say your heart is glowy." Callista said as she looked away from him and toward Steve.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers is nice to meet you Callista."

"Hi….So do you all live here?"

"Yes, and we all hope you'll love living here with us." Steve said in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers, Sir." Turning to the last people in the room Callista slowly walked to stand in front of Natasha and Clint.

"Hello Callista." Natasha spoke with a very slight smile.

"Hi…" The little girl murmured shyly.

"No need to be shy," The redhead's smile became warmer. "I'm Natasha, you can call me Nat."

"Okay Nat." Callista gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Lista I'm Clint Barton."

"Hello, Mr. Barton…"

"Just Clint, Kiddo."

With all the introductions over with Callista yawned tiredly, that was the signal that it was time for her to get some sleep. So Natasha was elected to take Callista…or Lista to bed. And all of the Avengers couldn't help but already feel an attachment to the little girl forming deep within. Thor was the only one that had yet to meet Lista and fall head of heels for the little angel, though he undoubtedly would. But that is another story for another day.


	3. Little Maiden

It had been three days since Callista had moved in to live with the Avengers and all was going smoothly. She was adapting well to her new surroundings and all the new people in her surroundings. Her room had promptly been redecorated to a little girls' dream thanks to Tony, and she was slightly happier than she was when she arrived. When she discovered Jarvis instead of being frightened she was ecstatic and had made a friend of him….if it is possible to do so.

Now on one particular morning Callista had decided she was going to watch a movie and had talked to Jarvis and told him to play all the Disney Princess movies. So thinking that food for her movies would be good she went into the kitchen and happened upon several boxes of pop-tarts tucked away in the corner of a low cabinet. Grinning at her marvelous discovery Lista hurried into the Living room and began to watch her movies and eat pop-tarts.

She wasn't very far into the first movie when thunder suddenly shook the tower. Once the booming sound stopped Lista stopped shaking in fear and turned back toward her movie and pop-tarts. Everything was going smoothly again for the little girl when she heard a loud voice yelling in the kitchen.

"MAN OF IRON, WHERE ARE MY POPS OF TART! IF YOU HAVE STOLEN THEM, YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!"

Lista huddled against the couch as the loud voice came closer toward the living room. When Thor came barging into the room with a furious look on his face it caused her to shake in fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I w-was hungry, and the pop-tarts are s-so good Mr." Lista said as her lip started to quiver. One glance at her face was all it took for all anger to leave the face of Thor. Gently he sat his hammer beside the living room door and slowly walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"I am sorry to have scared you little maiden. I am Thor Odinson, it is a pleasure to meet you." Thor said talking to her in a gentle tone.

"It's okay. I understand why you'd be upset 'bout your poptarts being gone, they're so yummy!"

"Yes, they are little maiden. What is your name little one?"

"Cal-lis-ssta Roberts…just call me Lista. Mr. Thor will you watch my princess movies with me?" Callista pleaded looking at him with her bright green eyes.

"Only if you share your pop-tarts with me Lady Callista."

"Of course I'll share! It's not nice to keep them all to myself." She replied looking at Thor with crumbs covering her cheeks and lips. So Thor settled down beside her and they began watching all of the Disney Princess movies and eat eight boxes of pop-tarts in-between the both of them. By the time they had finished all of the Disney movies it was late in the evening and Callista and Thor were both asleep on the couch.

The rest of the Avengers couldn't resist snapping pictures of the pair when they entered the living room. It had to be one of the most adorable and unusual sights, Thor was asleep setting upright with Callista curled up against his chest, the huge Asgardian had one arm wrapped around Callista and his other hand was holding an empty pop tart box.

"Well it looks like Lista and Thor bonded over poptarts and movies." Tony said with a smirk as he snapped a picture and sent it to Fury.

"She's so sweet." Natasha said as she moved to get the child and take her to bed.

"Someone slap me! Did the Black Widow just call something sweet?"

"Watch it Stark or you might not be able to move tomorrow." Natasha replied coldly as she moved Thor's arm and scooped Lista up into her arms. Then she left the living room and headed toward Lista's bedroom.

"This is the perfect opportunity to prank Point Break!" Tony yelled joyfully as he ran toward the kitchen.

"Tony, not now, Natasha just took Callista to bed! If you wake Thor with your pranks you'll wake her up." Steve said in a stern voice.

"Get a life Capsicle! You need to loosen up Rogers, have some fun!" Tony replied as he opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of olive oil. Steve made a grab for the bottle as Tony ran back into the living room. The resident billionaire snuck over to Thor's hammer and then liberally rubbed the handle with olive oil.

"You do know he's going to kill you." Bruce told Tony quietly as he finished oiling down the hammer.

"Only if he can catch me."

"Better pray Lista is nearby to stop him." Clint said with a smirk as he left the room.

"Good point Katniss….Bruce I'm sleeping on the couch in Lista's room."

"No you are not. She is sound asleep and you will not wake her Stark." Natasha said coldly as she stepped from the shadows.

"Come on it won't do any harm Nat."

"Don't Nat me. She is asleep and you won't be going in there Stark." She replied as she seemingly pulled a knife from thin air.

"Okay, okay Romanoff! I get the picture. Goodness, talk about Mamma spider." Tony huffed as he left the room.

"She grows on you doesn't she Natasha?" Bruce asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, she does at that Bruce."

"It's frightening. Frightening to know we're raising a kid. A monster, a billionaire with complexes, an Asgardian prince, a super soldier, and two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, are raising a five year old girl."

"That's all true except a monster isn't part of that group. Bruce Banner is the other guy is as much a part of you. Both of them are helping. Think on that Bruce." And with that Natasha slipped back into the shadows and was gone, leaving Bruce to ponder her words. The days to come would be an interesting experience for everyone and a new challenge would present itself. But at the moment all was quiet on the home front and Bruce couldn't be happier about that. Hopefully everything would stay like that.


	4. Little Shadow

Several weeks had passed since Lista had settled into her new home and everything was going well. The Avengers were getting used to having a child around, but it was obvious that she had them all wrapped around her little finger. One morning Lista was quietly eating breakfast with the Avengers, when she began to fidget in her seat.

"What's wrong Lista?" Steve asked looking at the little girl curiously.

"I want to be a 'Venger." Lista said smiling happily at all the Avengers around the table.

"I think you're a little small for that kiddo." Tony replied with a smirk.

"No I'm not. Don't matter how small you are just so you can fight."

"What have you been teaching her Tony?" Steve asked with a frown upon hearing the five year olds' words.

"Me! I didn't do anything. The kid has her own ideas!" Tony protested quickly.

"Jarvis has Tony been letting Lista watch action movies?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. Master Stark watched action movies all day with Miss Lista yesterday." Jarvis replied.

"Tony….." Steve said in a warning tone.

"What? You didn't expect me to watch princess movies all day!"

"She's only five years old! A normal kid shouldn't be watching those kinds of movies!"

"Excuse me Capsicle but Lista is far from normal. She's the daughter of a former S.H.E.I.L.D. spy and scientist. Not normal. And she lives with the Avengers."

"While you two were arguing Lista finished breakfast and has left the kitchen." Clint smirked from across the table. Turning Tony and Steve saw that Lista's seat was indeed abandoned and the little girl was nowhere in sight.

"Jarvis where'd Lista run off to?" Tony asked standing. Earlier he had drawn first shift of Lista Duty as they had begun calling it.

"I believe Miss Lista is in her room Master Stark."

"Thanks." Tony replied hurrying off towards Lista's room. He got to her room quickly and opened the door, peering in he saw no sight of the little girl. The room was silent… And that had Tony worried, silence and a five year old was a combination that was unsettling to say the least. Quietly Tony walked into the room looking for a head of black curls to peak out at him.

It was a huge room, bigger than a normal five year old child would have, but as Tony had argued earlier Lista wasn't normal. And there was a huge possibility that Tony might have liked spoiling the kid. Tony was looking around the room carefully when all at once something hit him and startled he fell to the ground. Looking at what hit him Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was Lista. She had her arms wrapped tightly around him and a cardboard box on her head. Wrapping his arms around Lista, Tony stood to his feet and sat her down.

"Hey Uncle Tony!" Lista said happily before realizing what she'd called him, "Oops sorry Tony."

"No problem kiddo. You can call me that if you want." Tony said smirking knowing that she hadn't called any of the other Avengers Uncle or Aunt.

"YEAHHHH! You're the bestest!" Lista said lunging forward and hugging Tony. Awkwardly he returned the hug while getting a look at what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing kid?"

"I AM IRON GIRL!" Lista said proudly putting her hands on her hips. Tony looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. The box covering her face had been colored with gold and red markers and mouth and eyes holes had been poked out. She had on a white T-shirt with a large crooked blue circle drawn on the middle of it.

"Looking good kid, want to run around the house?" Tony asked watching Lista with a smug smile on his face.

"Aunt Tasha said I'm not 'sposed to run in the house." Lista said solemnly.

"But Iron Girl has to go fast to catch the bad guys right?"

"Yeah….Will you play with me? You can be the bad guy!" She said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"No kid."

"Plllllllllleassssse, please, plleeeeease Uncle Tony?"

"Fine kid." Tony sighed giving into Lista.

"Yeeeeessss!"Lista replied excitedly jumping up and down. "I WILL WIN BAD TIN MAN!" She yelled stepping towards Tony.

"Come on Tin Man?" He said with a groan and a skeptical look.

"YES TIN MAN!"

"Ok. Ok Lis.. I mean Iron Girl." Tony continued as he ran towards the door. Hurriedly Lista chased after Tony, the two of them running and yelling through the tower. He'd never admit it, but after a while Tony started to enjoy playing with Lista…until he couldn't find her. She'd disappeared again, checking the time he realized that it was Clint's turn to take his shift watching Lista. Smirking at his new status as Uncle Tony and the fact Lista had been imitating him Tony went to work in the lab.

Lista had snuck away upon catching a glimpse of Clint with his bow in hand. Giggling under her breath the little girl took off the cardboard box on her head and followed as silently as she could behind Clint. She followed behind him and all at once he turned around and picked her up causing her to shriek in surprise and then to giggle.

"Were you following me Lista?" Clint asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe…" Lista said with a giggle as Clint shifted her to his hip.

"Why kid?"

"Cause….I want to shoot a bow! And be Hawkear!"

"Don't you mean Hawkeye?" Clint replied with a smirk.

"No, cause there's only one Hawkeye! And that's you Uncle Clint."

"You can be Raven. So I'm Uncle Clint now?" Clint continued as he headed towards the shooting range with the little girl still on his hip.

"Raven? Yes! You're Uncle Clint."

"Because you have black hair like a raven," Clint said with a smirk at her giving him the title of Uncle.

"Ok. So will you show me how to shoot?" Lista asked as they entered the shooting range and he sat her down. Clint couldn't help but continue to smirk as he felt her eyes follow him as he aimed at the target and let an arrow fly. It hit dead center and Lista squealed in glee. "You shooted it in the middle Uncle Clint!"

"I always do kid." Clint said smirking as he watched Lista hold her arms up like she was holding an imaginary bow.

"Will you let me shoot a bow?" Lista asked turning her big green eyes on him in a pleading look.

"Sorry Raven, I don't have a bow that will fit you," Clint started and caught the disappointed look on her face, "But I tell you what, I'll try to find a bow your size."

"Yeah! And then I can be just like the bestest bow shooter in the whole world!" Lista replied jumping up and down.

"It's archer kid." Clint said grinning, "I think it's time for Steve to take care of you. You ready?"

"Yep. I want a piggy back ride though."

"Okay Raven." Clint said causing Lista to giggle as he picked her up and situated her on his shoulders. Holding onto her legs to steady her Clint walked out of the shooting range and went to find Steve. Clint found Steve in the living room with a book in hand.

"Hey Lista, Clint." Steve said looking up from his book at hearing Lista's glee filled laugh.

"Your turn to watch Lista," Clint said removing the little girl from his shoulders and sitting her on the ground, "Be good Raven." He finished as he disappeared from the room.

"So what do you want to do Lista?" Steve asked turning his full attention to the little girl.

"I want a snack….COOKIES!" Lista said excitedly.

"Okay," Steve replied chuckling, "What kind?"

"Chocla' chip cookies of course Uncle Steve."

"Of course I don't know why I asked." Steve said with a smile at the little curly haired girl.

"Commmmmmee onnnnn." Lista said grabbing his hand and trying to drag him towards the kitchen.

"Did you call me Uncle Steve?"

"Yeppppp cause that's who you are silly!" Lista rolled her eyes as if to say it was obvious.

"Okay. Let's get you some cookies." Steve replied letting Lista 'drag' him into the kitchen. Letting go of Lista's hand he went about the kitchen getting together her snack. While his back was turned Lista was busying herself around the room, everything was silent for a while until a loud crash broke the silence of the kitchen. Steve quickly looked for Lista making sure she was not in danger and he found an adorable sight. Lista was standing off to the side in the kitchen with a pot lid clutched like a shield and she was standing in a dramatic pose.

"What are you up to Lista?" Steve asked amused at the sight before him.

"I'm General 'Merica!"

"Oh you are? Why do you want to be Captain America?"

"Cause you're Cap'n 'Merica and your nice and you 'tect people. Mommy and Daddy helped 'tect people. I want to 'tect people, so I want to be General 'Merica." Lista replied seriously.

"Well that's a brave thing to want to do. And you're very kind to want to help people. So much so that I think General America needs some cookies and milk. Don't you agree?" Steve asked with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Uh huh! And so does General 'Merica's second in command." Lista said as Steve picked her up and sat her on a stool after taking her 'Shield' and putting it away. The two sat together eating chocolate chip cookies, drinking milk, and Steve talked to the little girl about her favorite things. Time slipped by and Steve realized it was time for Thor to keep an eye on Lista so he could go run some errands.

"Time for you to spend some time with Thor, Lista." Steve said standing and helping Lista down from her seat.

"Awwww, do you have to go Uncle Steve?" Lista asked sounding disappointed.

"Yes, Lista. Don't worry though, I'll be back later. Be good for Thor."

"Okay…But you have to watch princess movies with me later." She replied hugging him quickly. Smiling Steve took her hand and led her to where Thor was, and then he took his leave.

"Lista what is it you wish to do?" Thor asked looking down at the little girl.

"Hid'n seek!"

"Very well, I will count and you hide."

"Okay Uncle Thor." Lista said giggling as she ran off and he began to count. A few minutes later Thor began searching for Lista. He searched the kitchen and several of the side rooms before he came to Lista's room. Smiling to himself, Thor entered the room, he looked around the room carefully and from the corner of his eye he saw Lista creeping up to scare him. With a smile Thor turned and grabbed Lista up into his arms and held her fast while she giggled in delight.

"I found you little one. Now what do you wish to do?" Thor asked as he continued to hold Lista.

"I want to be like you Uncle Thor." Lista said in a serious tone.

"You wish to be me?"

"Yes! I want to be like you."

"Well then do you wish for me to help you achieve your goal Lista?"

"Uh huh," Lista began as she started wiggling in Thor's arms again, "Set me down and you can help me."

"Very well." Thor replied as he lowered the little girl to the floor. It was only then that Thor noticed Lista had a red table cloth tied around her shoulders and a small hammer clutched in her right hand.

"Look at my Mijor," Lista proudly said, failing to pronounce the name of Thor's hammer correctly.

"How would you like to try to lift my hammer?" Thor asked with a twinkle in his eye as he guided Lista back into the living room.

"Really Uncle Thor?" She asked excitedly as she spotted his hammer sitting on the floor.

"Yes Lista. But be careful not to hurt yourself."

"Okay….." Lista replied tentatively as she edged towards the giant hammer with Thor coming to stand behind her. With a determined look on her face Lista gripped the handle with her two tiny hands, grunting with efforts she tugged and pulled and much to Thor's surprise she moved the hammer just a smidge before falling onto her backside. Which is quite a lot for anyone much less a five year old.

"Little one, you are a surprise." Thor said picking Lista up with a proud smile adorning his face.

"But I didn't pick it up Uncle Thor." Lista shot back with a pout.

"No you did not Lista, however you moved it more than many who have tried in the past. That makes you even more special than before."

"Neat!" Lista said with a grin as she yawned and settled against Thor's chest. A few moments later and she was fast asleep.

Two hours later when she awoke Lista determinedly sat about imitating the last two Avengers. When she imitated Natasha she simply began bossing the others around and frowning profusely at everyone and then going silent. Bruce was pleasantly surprised when Lista didn't dress up like the hulk, but simply found some glasses and followed him around in the lab trying to look like a scientist. Apparently she idolized Bruce for being himself and not the hulk, which made him feel more secure.

However the surprise of the Avenger's life came at dinner time when they were all setting down to eat and Lista strolled in looking very serious and dressed in a miniature black trench coat and a black patch across one of her eyes. She had her arms behind her back and she came to stand at the head of the table. The Avengers sat there with disguised amusement on their faces as they watched Lista scowling at them all.

"Avengers…the fate of the worl' is in your hands," Lista began eyeing each of them seriously.

"And what are we supposed to do Director?" Clint asked with a slight smile.

"Give me chocola' milk Barton." She replied with a scowl. That was the last straw each of the Avengers began to laugh loudly or chuckle lightly, Lista was just so cute as she imitated Fury. Once they settle d down Steve made the five year old set in her seat and eat.

And so another day at Avengers' Tower ended with each of the Avengers feeling rather proud at being dubbed Aunt or Uncle so and so. Also…there might have been a fight over who Lista liked better between Tony and Clint, but that's another story for another day.


	5. Clint Barton: Babysitter Extraordinaire

**So my lovely readers and followers of this story, I am taking suggestions for future chapters of this story. Feel free to private message me and leave me some ideas for this story. Or for other stories. Thanks for your patience in waiting for updates. College life is hectic, especially when you're a full time employee. Y'all are so great! Here's the next installment! Thanks Again!**

Taking care of a five-year-old is tough, even for six adults. Earth's Mightiest Heroes didn't think it would be that hard for them to care for only one child. It seemed that Lista had decided to make life…interesting. Especially for Clint, who had been left in the tower for his first solo mission…a dangerous mission…the care of a five year old.

"Why can't I go on the mission?" Clint asked the rest of the team, his tone whiny. "I had some new arrows to try out."

"You drew the short straw Legolas. Lista is all yours for the day." Tony grinned as he took a swig from his freshly poured drink.

"She's easy to take care of Clint, just don't feed her a bunch of junk." Steve stated easily. "You know our numbers. I left a list with everyone's numbers, as well as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Pediatric branch."

"Wow, Cap is a regular mother hen." The genius snickered into his drink.

"Tony, I thought we agreed no alcohol in the house." Steve sent him a disapproving look.

"That's what you decided. Not me. Plus the kid is still asleep with an Iron Man plushie."

"What happened to her spider?" Clint asked, causing Natasha's eyes to narrow.

"I guess the Iron Man plushie ate it." Tony continued with a smirk. Just as Natasha was about to reply Jarvis could be heard overhead.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line. He says to remind you that the Avengers do have a rendezvous with Thor."

"Thanks Jarvis. Tell Patches we're about to blow the joint, and that Katniss is on babysitter duty."

"Very well Sir."

"Good luck Feather Brain." Tony's voice held pure glee. Clint shot him a narrowed gaze.

"Oh…don't forget to help her brush her teeth." Steve continued, ignoring Tony's jabs and focusing on the most important matter on his mind, Lista's wellbeing.

"Steve. I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, we need to get to our rendezvous point with Thor." Bruce shook his head in amusement at the situation as they began to leave the room.

"Her bedtime is nine Clint. No later, she needs a bath and she'll probably want you to read to her. She's allergic to kiwi and…"

"Come on Mother Hen. Your little chick will be safe with the nest mother." Tony taunted as he shoved Steve out of the living room doorway.

Clint rolled his eyes at his retreating teammates; this was going to be a long day. It's not that he didn't like Lista; in fact, he adored the five year old. The fact of the matter, if he would admit it was that he didn't wish to mess the kid up. Sighing to himself Clint turned to glance at the clock nearby, seven a.m., he'd let the kid sleep an hour or longer. Two hours that would be plenty of time for him to do some things he wanted to do, without a kid in tow.

Around nine o'clock Lista decided to wake up, pattering quiet as a mouse she found Clint sprawled on the couch, mouth open and snoring loudly. The child stifled a giggle as she glanced at the archer and then glanced around the living room, looking for the rest of the Avengers. There is so many things that a five year old can do without adult supervision.

Spotting her markers and crayons Lista was struck with a brilliant idea. Soft giggles bubbled from her throat as she grabbed her art supplies and scurried out of the living room.

"Miss Lista, are you quite sure you should be doing that?" Jarvis asked in an amused tone, startling the child.

"Yepp. Walls are ugly," she replied as she traced the outline of her left hand on the wall with a purple marker.

"Very well miss. Might I suggest a green marker; the brown paint never has suited me."

"Ooohh, green…Like Hulkie." Lista beamed and began drawing an imitation of Hulk on the wall, soon the green drawing was joined by a pink rendition of Hawkeye, two red figures that looked somewhat like Natasha and Tony, and it was hard to tell. Scrunching up her face, the tiny artist drew a big cookie with a lopsided hammer inside it, along with a big almost circular red and white striped flag dotted with childish stars. She was beaming from ear to ear…so engrossed in her artwork that she didn't hear the approach of a silent archer.

"Lista?" A puzzled and nearly panicking voice of Clint sounded behind her, startling the five year old into yelping. She turned and threw the pink marker at Clint in surprise.

"Awkeye!" Lista beamed as she jumped to her feet and barreled into his legs. Clint swooped her up in his arms.

"And just what do you think you're doing, little Raven?" He asked with a serious expression on his face as he looked at the artwork she had scrawled on the wall. It was at about hip level, he tilted his head, rather liking the art, but he wasn't sure what Tony would think.

"I'm decowating." The five year old explained, in a tone that said, _Duh, don't you know anything silly?_

"Oh…Ok. Umm…Jarvis… order a picture frame for her artwork…have it delivered this evening." Clint asked the AI, the archer was unable to even suggest that they try and clean the wall. Lista's big green eyes never failed to make him melt like cotton candy in the rain.

Lista giggled happily and placed a kiss on his cheek. She was ecstatic at his attention.

"Can we color and watch Barbie movies?"

"Only if you color in the coloring books and not on the carpet."

"Awwww…. Uncle Awkeye….that's no fun though."

"No cookies."

"Cookies?" The five year old asked in a suspicious tone.

"Only if you don't color on the carpet."

"Fine, but we have to watch Barbie."

"Alright Munchkin." Hawkeye smirked. " _Babysitting isn't as bad as Tony made it out to be."_ The archer thought to himself as he collected her art supplies, and grabbed some cookies and milk from the little he really knew…How very little.

The archer and the child spent several hours in the living room, watching nearly every Barbie movie in existence…at least that's how it felt during the first couple of Barbie movies…then they came to Barbie and the Three Musketeers, and the archer was hooked. It was hilarious, the Avenger stared at the screen and couldn't help but like the movie. As the girls fought on screen, Clint decided he needed to learn to fight with a sword…or a fan.

Though Clint was enjoying the movie, Lista had become bored, and waiting for the right moment, she snuck off. He was distracted and she wanted to explore. So she silently left the room and headed to the kitchen. Her eyes spotted the flour on the counter, flour that Steve had left out when they were summoned by Fury for a mission.

 _"_ _Hmm… it looks like snow…I wonder if it's cold?"_ Lista pattered over to the counter and stood on her tiptoes, reaching as far as she could to grab the bag of flour. PLOP! The entire bag of flour coated her from head to toe, she was a flour child. The child coughed and a puff of white powder shot into the air, she giggled. "I'm a ghost." She giggled again. "Shh…." She told herself. "Gonna show Uncle Awkeye." Trying to contain her giggles, the flour covered ragamuffin tiptoed to the living room and…right behind Clint.

The archer remained still. Lista launched herself at his back and wrapped her tiny, flour covered arms around his neck. Clint let out a high pitched scream and fell forward, actually frightened by the little girl. His movie forgotten…for the most part.

"Lista," Clint squeaked, then cleared his throat with a heavy cough. He twisted and pulled the child into his lap. His eyes widened comically and then he laughed. "You're not Lista! You're a ghost! What happened to Lista?"

"Silly! I'm not a ghost. I'm Lista!"

"No…. Lista has black hair. Your hair is white!" Clint tugged on one of her flour covered curls gently.

"Uh Uh! I'm Lista." She patted either side of his face, leaving white handprints.

"You have to prove it. You better….run!" He prodded her side, making her giggle.

Getting the general idea, Lista wiggled out of his arms and was off like a shot. Clint grinned and bounded after the child.

The two playmates, an unusual pair spent the rest of the day chasing after each other, somehow, Lista was mostly able to avoid the archer. Trails of flour was all over the tower and Clint didn't give the mess a second thought. So long as Lista was happy, he was content.

Around eight o'clock a delivery man had brought a picture frame, and he and Lista had mounted the frame around her artwork on the wall. Then came the dreadful moment. Bath time.

"But Lista, you'll get your Hawkeye pajamas dirty," Clint tried to reason with the child.

"I don't wanna take a bath. I want a story." She stubbornly replied, backing away from the approaching archer.

"Not until you get a bath. After a bath. I'll read you any story." He stepped closer.

"You'll do the voices... like Uncle Tony?" The child raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, still covered in flour.

"...Alright. I'll do the voices. But a bath first."

"Bubble bath." She negotiated, moving back a few inches.

"Ok," Clint dove at the child just managing to snag her in his arms as she began to run. "There is no escape. Princess. To the watery depths." Clint grinned as he spoke in a pirate voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, someone save me!" She wriggled in his arms, spreading flour everywhere.

"No one can save you now." He cackled and carried her to the nearest bathroom. One that Tony had specifically had bath reinstalled. Just for Lista. Locking the door behind them, so she wouldn't escape, Clint began running the water. Once she saw the bubbles, Lista was most content to take her bath.

~30 minutes later~

The rest of the Avengers has just finished their mission and surprisingly, most of them had escaped without a single scratch. It was a good day. No emergency calls from the tower, saying that Clint had lost the kid, and no one was maimed. It was a good day, and though they might not admit it, they were all anxious to get back to see Lista.

Everyone piled into the elevator at the tower and impatiently waited till the doors opened on the common level.

A trail of flour footprints greeted the Avengers and they all shared curious looks.

"What in the... Lista!" Steve called, his protective instincts kicking in. He hurriedly began looking for their charge and their archer.

" CAPPPPP!" A gleeful giggle sounded through the tower, followed by a splash and more laughter.

Natasha smiled as she heard the little girl running towards them. "Someone's glad that you're back Steve."

Steve smiled and prepared himself to collect the little girl.

"NATASHAAAAAAA! Grab the kid!" Clint yelled from the main bathroom. A bright giggle was heard and then an adult sounding thump. Loud moans reached Natasha's ears and she cracked a smile.

Out of the bathroom and down the hall Lista ran, a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her. Damp black hair sticking out in all directions, she was a joyous sight. The Black Widow smiled to herself as she swooped in behind the running child and swept the toddler into her arms.

"Tashhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Lista squealed and squirmed trying to escape the assassin's gentle arms.

"Are you giving Clint a hard time?"

"Uh uh…" The toddler denied, looking up at her captor with 'innocent eyes'.

" For some reason... I don't believe you," Natasha smirked and leaned her face closer to the littler girl and proceeded to kiss her all over her face. The little girl squealed in delight.

"Natt!"

"Let's get you ready for bed," Natasha carried the little girl towards her bedroom and proceeded to comb her curls and help her dress in red and black pajamas. Hiding the Hawkeye pajamas discreetly.

"Uncle Clint said he'd read my story."

"I thought that was my job!" Tony whines as he passed Lista's room.

"It's mine now!" Clint's gleeful tone sounded behind him. His freshly washed hair spiked up in weird angles.

"Friends. I believe I am the most suited to tell a story." Thor's warm and strong voice startled the archer, and he jumped.

"I can make popcorn." Bruce suggested with a mild smile.

"This could be a good team exercise. Story time. Everyone will pick a part." Steve stepped into the conversation before a fight could start.

With a huff, Tony and Clint agreed and everyone disappeared for a little while and returned dressed for bed. A semicircle quickly formed around Lista's bed, pillows and blankets dragged from everyone's perspective rooms.

"Long ago, in a land of glittering stars and crystal cities." Thor's majestic voice filled the room, and hushed the bickering of Tony and Clint.

"There lived a blacksmith," Tony piped in with a grin. "Known for his skill all through the land."

"In the same land there lived a Doctor," Bruce added quietly, a small smile reaching his eyes.

"And a dancer, who made all the boys look dumb," Lista piped up.

"Yes, a dancer, who was more clever than all the silly boys that met her," Natasha replied with a smug smirk.

"And an archer!" Clint exclaimed happily. "The best in all the land."

"And a soldier." Steve added with a twinkle in his eyes as he listened to the others.

"Indeed, the clever dancer, the Smith, the Soldier, the Healer and the Archer. All lived in this land. In the land there lived a prince. The ruler of the land." Thor's voice picking up the story. "They lived apart from one another. But one day. There was danger in the land. And so they met. And formed a bond."

"Years past. And they met a young princess. With black curls." Natasha spoke, tugging one of Lista's curls.

"And green eyes." Tony spoke with a wink.

"And She was a munchkin." Clint chuckled.

"That everyone came to love." Steve said quietly as Lista figured out the princess was her.

"The end." Tony spoke.

"Awww another!" Lista begged. The others easily gave in and many stories passed. Eventually Lista fell asleep, her head on Thor's lap, his hand braiding an Asgardian style braid in her hair.

Long into the night, the Avengers spoke, reminiscing about the good times together as a team. Eventually, they all conked out in the littlest Avengers room, content smiles on each face. It was a very good day indeed.

.


End file.
